Hakkai's Crazy Birthday!
by sK8Er BoI
Summary: Hakkai's other companions are on to mission impossible! The mission to keep their dear green-eyed driver from noticing his suprise party. But apparently it isn't that easy. So can they do it? Read and find out! Last Chappie up! Finally finished
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hakkai's Crazy Birthday!  
  
Rating: Action/Adventure/Humor  
  
Summary: Hakkai's other companions are on to mission impossible! The mission to keep their dear green-eyed driver from noticing his surprise party. But apparently it isn't that easy. So can they do it? Read and find out. ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki or any of this stuff. They all belong to Minekura-Kazuya-sensei.  
  
Warnings: This fan fiction may contain incorrect spellings or grammar. So if you see one please inform me right away. And please don't forget to read my notes before leaving. Again Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter title: Time to do some planning!  
  
*Hakkai's POV*  
  
My day was getting weirder by the minute. First Gojyo and Goku cooked breakfast for me which was very unusual then Sanzo asked me to spend the day with HIS credit card! He also told me not too come back unless I enjoyed myself! Considering I had nothing else to do myself, I agreed. And I was stupid too. I haven't done anything particularly enjoyable since I left the inn! So, I spent half the day looking for something enjoyable to do. I tried gambling but it didn't quite worked out the way I had planned it to be.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and sighed when I remembered what had happened.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hakkai.wake up." I turned slightly to the owner of the voice with my eyes still closed. I saw Goku's smiling face when I opened them. "Good morning Hakkai!" he greeted me cheerfully. "Good morning Goku." I greeted back. "Wait here for a moment, I'll just get dressed and cook breakfast." I said while rubbing my eyes a bit.  
  
He blinked at me the he smiled. "No need for that Hakkai! Gojyo and I already cooked breakfast for you!" he said as he handed a tray full of food to me.  
  
I looked at him blankly then turned my gaze to the tray. It contained apples, pancakes and green tea, the ideal breakfast that I favored before our trip west. I looked at him questionably.  
  
"Why? Don't you like it? Is there something missing?" he looked at me tearfully. "Nothing's wrong Goku. Actually, this was my ideal breakfast before our trip west. It's just that it's very unusual for you and Gojyo to actually cook breakfast for me." I told him with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Why? Can't a guy cook breakfast for his best friend once in a while?" another voice interrupted. I glanced at the door and found Gojyo leaning on it.  
  
"Morning, Hakkai!" he said as he entered the room. "Having a good day so far?" he asked me while winking at Goku.  
  
"So far so good. Why?" I looked at the both of them. "Nothing, I was just curious." He answered. I raised a questioning eyebrow at both of them.  
  
"Okay you guys. Just tell me what you want or what you broke and I'll promise I won't tell Sanzo." I held a promising hand to them both.  
  
"Don't' worry we did nothing. Just eat your breakfast and hurry up. Sanzo needs to give you something. "Gojyo told me before exiting the room.  
  
"Enjoy breakfast! Bye-bye!" Goku waved as he closed the door.  
  
I looked at the closed door.dumbfounded. Then I looked at the tray of food. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to eat it. I hope it's not poisoned." I said to myself. I raised a spoon and began eating. Five minutes later I was showered, dressed and ready to go downstairs.  
  
"I wonder what Sanzo's going to give me." I wondered as I was descending from the stairs.  
  
I found my three companions grinning widely at me (with the exception of Sanzo) when I arrived. "Okay, I'm down so what do you want to give me?" I looked at Sanzo.  
  
"Go ask the two idiots standing behind me." He pointed out. I looked at Gojyo at Goku.  
  
"Well, as you can see. Our ever-so-generous monk here has given you the permission to spend the day with HIS credit card." Gojyo told me. Goku nodded.  
  
"Humph! It was their idea!" he said as he handed me the credit card. I looked at it. Why were they treating me like they almost lost me or something? I asked myself.  
  
"But.Sanzo. What am I suppose to do with the money?" I asked.  
  
"Who cares? Just go buy wine or something." He said. I got the feeling that he was pretty uncomfortable with the idea of having someone else take hold of the credit card other than him.  
  
"Go now Hakkai before he changes his mind!" Gojyo said while pushing me out of the door.  
  
"But." I tried to protest but was interrupted by Goku who took my other arm.  
  
"Yeah, just remember to enjoy yourself!" Goku added cheerfully at me.  
  
"But." Again I tried to protest.  
  
"BYE-BYE!" they both said and slammed the door on my face.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked myself. "Well I guess I have to no choice," I said as I strolled down the streets.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Huh. I think I'm beginning to regret this. If only I had the power to turn back time." I sighed again. "I wonder what their doing right now." I began to wonder. "They're probably gambling with other people." I said smiling.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Notes: So how do you like it? Come on tell me! I want to know your thoughts. Sorry for the short chapter though. I promise I'll make the next one a bit longer. Please review this cause I worked real hard for it. This fan fiction is for dear Hakkai's birthday by the way. I hope that you'll wish him a very happy twenty third birthday. This is also dedicated to ayie@hairi who has supported me even though she knows I'm a lousy writer. By the way flames and criticisms are all welcomed. And to all who can't understand this story please e-mail me at portals@iloilo.net so that I may be able to explain to you. I hope you like this story if not review me anyway. Wish you luck! Bye! 


	2. Suprise!

Disclaimers: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki or any of this stuff. They all belong to Minekura Kazuya-sensei.  
  
Warning: This fan fiction may contain incorrect spelling or grammar so if you see one please inform me right away. And again please don't forget to read my notes before you leave. Wish you a good day. Please read and review! ^_^  
  
Chapter title: Surprise!  
  
Back at the Inn  
  
"Hurry up you baka saru! He's gonna come back here any minute!" Gojyo shouted while stirring a bowl of egg mixture.  
  
"I know! I know! You don't have ton rush me you know!" Goku shouted back. "And don't call me stupid monkey you red headed cockroach!" he added.  
  
"What?! Don't you dare call me red headed." Gojyo bellowed.  
  
"Red headed, red headed, red headed!" Goku sang. Gojyo was looking furious but then he calmed a little while later.  
  
"So, are you looking for a fight monkey?" Gojyo asked smirking evilly. Then he took the egg mixture he was stirring a little while ago. "I'll give you a fight!"  
  
Goku stopped midway to his song then looked at him. "You wouldn't dare." he said. Gojyo just smiled and threw the bowl at him. Luckily, Goku was able to hide behind Sanzo just in time but.the egg mixture hit Sanzo's face instead.  
  
Gojyo looked at him with a small sweat drop on his head. Sanzo's eyes were hidden behind his thick blonde hair. A big vein was beginning to appear in his head. Goku gulped and signaled to Gojyo to get out of the room. Just as they were about to leave Sanzo spoke.  
  
"Hey you two." he said. Goku and Gojyo froze. They turned their head slowly to the now egg covered monk. "Y-ye-yes?" they asked.  
  
"You two.are going to pay!" Sanzo shouted as he held his gun and shot bullets to different directions around the inn. Then he got his fan and whacked the duos head two times.  
  
"You stupid idiots! We spend the whole night trying to plan for this stupid surprise party and all you do is mess it up!!!" he said still whacking the other two. He had managed to calm down after a matter of seconds.  
  
"Ouch." the two cried while clutching their bumpy heads. "He's so scary when he's mad. Maybe he could kill Gyumao with his death glare." Goku said.  
  
"You're right for one thing saru." Gojyo commented.  
  
"Hmph! Just prepare for the damn party and leave me in peace." Sanzo said. The other two looked at him and sighed. "Hai."  
  
"Hey, corrupt monk! Why are we the ones working here huh? Aren't you gonna help us?" Gojyo asked a little while later. "I already helped you." Sanzo replied turning a page on his newspaper. "I gave the credit card to him didn't I?"  
  
"But, that's not helping! That's just. um. cooperating!" Gojyo reasoned out. Sanzo looked at him then smirked.  
  
"Whatever you call it, it still means the same." Sanzo said. "This guy is really hard to understand." Gojyo muttered.  
  
They had managed to bake the cake without insulting each other though there was still a little bit of argument. Sanzo already went upstairs to take a nice warm bath while Goku went to buy fried dumplings and noodles. (Sanzo threatened to kill Goku if he ate the food before coming back.)  
  
Gojyo was staring out of the window into the sunset. "I wonder when our birthday boy is coming back it's almost time." He said. "I wonder if he enjoyed himself."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Hakkai was desperately trying to find a way to enjoy the day. (Hey, I made a rhyme!) After spending half an hour searching, he finally gave up and decided to so what Sanzo told him. Buy wine.  
  
"Oh, this is harder than I thought. How do children manage to make fun out of things?" he asked. He made his way to a local liquor shop and bought a couple bottles of wine and a dozen bottles of beer. "I think that's enough.Now where to buy-Huh? What was that?" he heard a scream, a woman's to be specific. He hurried to see what was going on and found a round of guys circling on a woman.  
  
"Come on, give it!" said a guy with a goofy hat. He was raising the woman's hand. "Hey! Didn't you hear me?! Give that stuff back!" he shouted. The woman trembled. Just as the man was about to strike the woman, Hakkai came.  
  
"In my hometown, men were taught to treat women with respect but this is too much." Hakkai smiled. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Well, this woman here took this stuff without paying! And she was getting away with it if I hadn't come along!" the man said furiously.  
  
"No, I didn't! I paid for it I swear!" the woman cried. The man was preparing to strike the woman again when Hakkai stopped him. "Let go of my hand." He said fiercely.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't." Hakkai said. "You know, I have a friend who despises men if they disrespect women. You're lucky he's not here."  
  
The man was red all over from anger. He shouted to his men. "Get him!" His men did what they were asked and charged to Hakkai. Single-handedly, he took them down one by one. Their boss looked shocked.  
  
"I thought they were much a better fighter since they boast a lot." Hakkai said as the crowd cheered. He was about to leave when he heard the boss yell at him.  
  
He turned back and invaded an attack just in time. The boss charged again and this time got punched in the face were a huge bruise lay. Hakkai stood up and helped the woman. The woman thanked him and left. Just then realization came to Hakkai's mind. He smiled. "Sanzo was right all along, I did have fun when I went to buy wine." He chuckled got his grocery bags and left.  
  
Inside the Inn  
  
"Hey, Sanzo has Hakkai arrived yet?" Goku asked for the tenth time. And for the tenth time Sanzo answered 'no' with a grunt. Gojyo looked out of the window and saw a figure approaching.  
  
"Hey guys! I think it's Hakkai! Okay you know what to do Goku!" Gojyo said. Goku nodded and went out of the door. Sanzo smirked but didn't show it.  
  
Outside  
  
"Evening, Hakkai!" Goku greeted once Hakkai was nearing the Inn. Hakkai smiled at him and greeted 'good evening' back.  
  
"Hey, Hakkai we have a surprise for you inside! Let's go, let's go!" Goku chirped tugging Hakkai's arms.  
  
"Okay, okay." Hakkai said smiling. Once they entered the room they were both greeted by Gojyo who gave Hakkai his birthday cake. "Happy birthday Hakkai!" he greeted.  
  
Hakkai blinked at him surprised. "It's my birthday?" he looked at the calendar and laughed. "Oh it is my birthday! Thanks!"  
  
The other three looked at him. "He forgot." Sanzo started.  
  
"His own." Gojyo continued.  
  
"Birthday." Goku finished. They stared at him shocked. Gojyo was the first to speak. "Well it's his birthday anyway. Why not celebrate it?"  
  
"Hakkai did you buy those wines?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"Right here Sanzo!" Hakkai said. He smiled as he saw his birthday cake on the table. "So they all did this for me. No wonder they were acting strange." He said to himself.  
  
"Okay now it's time to party!" Gojyo shouted.  
  
END  
  
Notes: So this chapter is a bit long. I just hope you like it. Again flames and criticisms are welcomed. And again to all those who can't understand this story please e-mail me at portals@iloilo.net and I'll gladly explain it to you. A million thanks to the reviewers and readers! Wish you good luck on your life! Bye! 


End file.
